This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in smoking devices, and, more particularly, to improved smoking devices and water entrapment adapters used therefor which permit passage of smoke in the water smoking device, but prevent the spillage of water if the device is tipped over in a position where the water would flow outwardly therefrom.
Water smoking pipes have been well known in the art for many years and these devices generally include an elongate tube having a water chamber formed therein at the lower end thereof. A secondary tube enters the elongate tube and extends into the water in the water chamber thereof. At the upper end of the secondary tube, a bowl containing a burning plant substance, as for example, tobacco, herbs or the like, is capable of providing smoke which enters into the water chamber. The smoke passes through the water contained within the water chamber and is capable of being inhaled by the smoker out through the upper open end of the elongate tube.
In recent years, there has been a substantially increased interest in these forms of water pipes due to the fact that various smoking herbs and like grown plant substances are more readily available for smoking purposes. Notwithstanding, many people in the present-day society prefer to smoke tobacco substances with the aid of a water pipe due to the fact that increased emjoyment is provided thereby.
One of the principal problems with respect to the present-day water smoking pipe is the fact that water would tend to spill from the pipe in the event that it was inadvertently tipped over. Due to the fact that the elongate tube which contains the water chamber is relatively tall and of relatively narrow cross-sectional dimension, the device tended to tip over rather easily, thereby resulting in inadvertent water spillage. There has been at least one attempt to provide a water pipe which was designed to overcome the problem of water spillage in the event that the water pipe tipped over, and such device is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,872 dated Mar. 25, 1975, to Richard Kahler. However, devices of this type have been relatively ineffective in that they do not particularly prevent the splashing of water outwardly of the pipe when the water pipe is tipped over. For example, in the aforementioned Kahler Patent, the upper end of the elongate tube is provided with a plurality of apertures which was designed to permit the passage of smoke, and it was contended that it would obviate the problem of water spillage in the event that the pipe tipped over.
One of the principal problems of this type of pipe in the Kahler patent is that the water would tend to splash against the cap on the upper open end of the elongate tube such that water would actually pass through the relatively small apertures. In addition, smoking with the pipe was impaired inasmuch as it was difficult to withdraw smoke from the chamber formed of the elongate tube. Thus, devices of the type taught in the Kahler Patent were not only ineffective for the purpose of preventing liquid spillage, but were also ineffective in that they did not enable the smoker to enjoy the smoking value of the pipe due to the increased effort required on the part of the smoker.
The present invention obviates those and other problems in the provision of a unique water entrapment device which is located within the elongate tube of the water pipe and which permits easy inhalation of the smoke contained in the elongate tube but effectively prevents the spillage of water in the event of inadvertent tipping of the water pipe.